Sightings in a Dark Cave
At a meeting begining in a few minutes, Talwyn didn't say a word, leaving Reia wondering. Reia: That's odd. Talwyn seems a little depressed last night, but now she has a new responsibility or something... Kiva: Yeah, she has. She came to my room last night and we talked about being a relative. Reia: I see. Who do you recommend Talwyn for? Kiva: Sofia. She's been very serious about the whole paradox mess. I told her that she and Talwyn should get along. Reia: How did that work out? Kiva: I...have no idea. I'll go ask her. Reia: Might as well. I'll inform the captain about Vlad. - While Reia walked towards Ratchet and discuss with him, Kiva walked towards Talwyn and sits next to her. Kiva: Hey there. Talwyn: Hey. Kiva: So, how's your talk with Sofia? Talwyn: Well, she understands and has accepted me. Kiva: Wow, that's great! Talwyn: Thank you. She also told me that being a sister is a big responsibility, so I'm going to help Sofia however I can. Kiva: That's wonderful, Talwyn. Talwyn: I know. Maybe if you can give me some advice about this sisterhood, that'll be great. Kiva: Well, I can give you two pieces of advice. First off, it's not about protection. It's about caring for people. Second, sisterhood takes time to understand one another. Talwyn: I think..I understand. Thanks. Kiva: No problem. - A few minutes later, the meeting has finally began. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. This mission is going to take all of us to restore the corruption zone. I know where we can find our vampire. Reia: And I know how are going to stop an ambush before anything else goes wrong. Captain? Ratchet: Somewhere within Transylvania is a dark cave within Broken Tooth Mountain. Obviously, he has left behind some evidence. We need to know how powerful this vampire really is, such as powers and capabilities. Reia: Plus, the distorted history showed that the Shadowling Trio are planning an ambush on Sonja. Genis: With a vampire army or soldiers? Reia: Vampires, Genis. Vlad himself is the target for both sides. Kiva: Yikes... Reia: I suggest we follow the captain's plan. We find the evidence then meet up with Vlad. Judging from what he sees, it's clear that the Shadowling Trio would not stop until he summits to their cooperation. X-23: Forgive me if I ask, but what happens if they have a soldier army for an ambush? Reia: It's never that simple with them. Otherwise, they couldn't do anything to draw more power from. All we need is the right guideline for Vlad. If so, that's what we'll start. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Are there any questions before we head out? Kiva: Nope. No questions from me. Caulifla: I got one. Ratchet: Go ahead. Caulifla: Are we actually trying to get Vlad into the good side? Reia: Yes. With the odds overwhelming and no other choice, he'll listen to us. Caulifla: Got it, master. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Let's move out! - One hour later, the dropship lands near the damage site, where they just missed Vlad, who is headed towards Broken Tooth Mountain. Cabba: Wait.. I thought Vlad would still be here..? Kiva: Are we too late? Reia: Just missed him. But don't worry, we'll meet up with Vlad afterwards. Ratchet: Kara, guard the dropship. We'll maintain the parameter. Karasu: You got it, boss. - The group looked around until Talwyn spotted evidence: A scout helmet damaged. Talwyn: Kiva, Sofia! I found something! - Both Sofia and Kiva ran towards Talwyn with the helmet. Genis: Seems like our vampire is strong enough to leave a mark on that poor guy. Kiva: Gosh.... That's some kind of metal. Zack: I'll say. What were some scouts come out here? Are they Vlad's? Reia: No, their Turkish scouts. Caulifla: Why would they come here? Reia: I have no idea. - Reia then senses a datapoint on top of a rock and pick it up. Ratchet: Wow.. Good eyes, pal. I didn't see that. Reia: Clank, think you can decrypt this? Clank: Just give me a minute. X-23: That's strange. Could the Shadowling Trio send out the scouts? Zack: How should I know? Kiva: Well, I bet they have. It has their name written all over it. Reia: You're may not be wrong, sis. Kiva: Seriously??? Reia: Here, take a look at this. - Kiva walked to Reia with the datapoint. Kiva: What's that? Reia: A datapoint. One of the scouts is corrupted and was placed this on him. Kiva: Wow... Any luck cracking that? Reia: Yes. It was actually orders from Queen Vixion herself. Kiva: Crud! Is she here too?? Reia: No, lucky for us. But this is the message she has given to them. Let's see... "It seems that Sonja and her friends have been restored and protected by the Saiyan of Hope and her soldiers. To even the odds, corrupt Dracula and..." Oh no... Kiva: Let me guess. Us? Reia: No, they improvise when we spooked them in England. Kiva: Oh.. Wait, what do you do to get them spooked last time? Reia: We met someone who was once a student for witchcraft. It's a long story. Kiva: Oh well... Whatever you did, it'll take more than spells to scare them off this time. Reia: I know, sis. Kiva: They are task to control Vlad and who else? Reia: Hold on.. "...and a powerful clone of a rebel. Do whatever it takes to take them under my domain. Sonja must, and always, be mine to rule." Kiva: Yikes... Reia: (Are they going after Starkiller too?) Kiva: Reia? Reia: Sorry.. Just a sudden thought. Anyway, we can't let the Shadowling Trio get away with an army on their hands. Kiva: Totally. But first, we need to find Vlad. Reia: Yeah, but where can he be? Sofia: Why not Castle Dracula? Reia: Actually, that makes sense, Sofia. We'll start there. Ready to go, Kiva? Kiva: Yes. I'm ready. - Reia and the gang then make their way to Castle Dracula. Category:Scenes